Snow Pea (PvZH)
:For other versions of this plant see Ice Pea (disambiguation) 225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 2 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Smarty |tribe = Pea Plant |trait = None |ability = When this hurts a Zombie, Freeze that Zombie. |flavor text = Learned everything he knows during the Great Freeze Tag Wars of '08.}} Snow Pea is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 2 to play and has 2 /2 . He does not have any traits, and his ability gives any zombie he does damage to the Freeze effect immediately after. Origins He is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies with the same name. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Pea Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When this hurts a Zombie, Freeze that Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Learned everything he knows during the Great Freeze Tag Wars of '08. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Set - Rarity change: Premium - Uncommon → Basic - Common *Replaced by in the Green Shadow Ally Pack. Strategies With This plant can be extremely potent if used correctly, not because of his stats, but because of his ability to Freeze zombies. Even if Snow Pea is destroyed, you can get a free hit on the zombie the next turn because of the Freeze effect. Your opponent also does not have a good way of countering the Freeze effect afterward, except for making the frozen zombie do a bonus attack, and even then, it only thaws the zombie. Snow Pea is also a decent plant for a Freezing deck with Snowdrop. Or, you can put him a pea deck with The Podfather and . (Using only one type of deck is recommended, as pea decks and Freezing decks do not merge well with each other.) Unfortunately, since zombies attack first, Snow Pea will get destroyed in combat in most situations, since there are many zombies with 2 strength. This wastes the full potential of his ability. In order to avoid a situation like that, you can make him do a bonus attack as Green Shadow to let him attack first before the zombie in front of him does, or raise his health to survive after being hurt by said zombie. This allows Snow Pea to immediately immobilize the zombie until he is destroyed, or until the Freeze effect is removed by a bonus attack. Another way of creating the Freeze chain is to play a card that instantly Freezes the zombie. This works well if you do not have anything to immediately take care of strong zombies such as Trickster and Zombot 1000. Against This plant is very hard to deal with in the early game. If he survives after combat, he can continuously whittle down on a zombie without getting hurt himself, due to his ability. This gets more dangerous if used with Snowdrop. Using a cheap trick or any damaging ability like Rolling Stone is the best way to deal with this plant. You can also make the zombie in Snow Pea's lane do a bonus attack to get rid of the Freeze effect, or to attack him first before he attacks the zombie. However, if you have neither, it is best to use a zombie with 2 strength or more to minimize the damage since it destroys Snow Pea in one attack, even if it is frozen in the process. Gallery Snow Pea stats.png|Snow Pea's statistics SnowPeaCard.png|Snow Pea's card SnowPeaCardUnlocked.jpg|Snow Pea unlocked SnowPeaCardImage.png|Snow Pea's card image HD Snow Pea (PvZH).png|HD Snow Pea SnowpeaHD.png|Another HD Snow Pea SnowPeaAttacking.png|Snow Pea attacking SnowPeaDefeat.png|Snow Pea destroyed ShrunkenSnowPea.jpg|Snow Pea shrunken by Shrink Ray FrozenSnowPeaPvZH.jpg|Snow Pea frozen Double Strike Snow Pea.png|Snow Pea with the Double Strike trait SnowPeaHealthStrength.jpg|Snow Pea with 3 /5 SnowPeaonLilyPad.jpg|Snow Pea Fused with Screenshot 2016-12-21-08-40-29.jpg|Snow Pea tinted gray due to a glitch IMG 2513.png|Fertilize being played on Snow Pea RollingStoneDestroyingSnowPea.jpg|Rolling Stone being played on Snow Pea Rank8.png|Snow Pea as the profile picture for a Rank 8 player PvZH SnowPeaTutorialPack.png|Snow Pea Pack in the tutorial Old SnowPeaDescription.png|Snow Pea's statistics Snow Pea silhouette.jpeg|Snow Pea's silhouette Receiving Snow Pea.jpeg|The player receiving Snow Pea from a Premium Pack Double Snow Pea.jpeg|The player receiving two Snow Peas from a Basic Pack, along with Green Shadow Ally Pack Promotion.png|Snow Pea on the advertisement for the Green Shadow Ally Pack Green Shadow's Ally Pack.jpeg|Snow Pea on the Green Shadow Ally Pack SnowPeaAttack.png|Snow Pea attacking Trivia *In this game, he has a blue stem and leaves similar to Ice Queen Pea and Snow Pea's Plant Food effect in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Unlike the other games, Torchwood does not cancel out his ability to Freeze zombies and can enhance his damage. Category:Peashooting plants Category:Pea cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Ice plants Category:Freezing cards Category:Immobilizing plants